Kil'ilua (episode)
Kil'ilua (Deceiver) is the 10th episode of Season 2 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis While Five-0 investigates the death of a reporter, Jenna Kaye returns to Hawaii and asks Steve to help her finding her fiance who's been imprisoned in North Korea but Steve discovers that Jenna is in league with an old enemy. Meanwhile, after learning of Steve's capture, Danny, Chin, Kono, Lori along with Joe and a group of Navy SEALs led by Wade Gutches risk everything including their own lives to enter North Korea, their objective: find and bring Steve home at all costs... Plot Reporter Bethany Morris is murdered in her apartment, prompting the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force to investigate her death and they soon discover her laptop computer is missing, having presumably been stolen by those who killed Morris. As this goes on, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett gets a visit from Jenna Kaye who tells him that her fiance, Joshua Hirsch is still alive with Jenna asking McGarrett to help save him. Steve agrees and a while later, the two head to North Korea. Unfortunately, when they arrive, Jenna double-crosses Steve and reveals to him that she's been working for Wo Fat for the sake of getting Joshua delivered to her. Jenna eventually finds Joshua but is devastated to discover that he is actually dead, having been tortured for months while also suffering from poor medical treatment. Wo Fat and his men later capture Steve, subjecting Steve to torture so that Wo Fat can find out who or what "Shelburne" is. Meanwhile, back in Hawaii, the rest of the H50 team discover a connection between Morris and Jenna. When the team eventually learn of Steve being captured, they mount a rescue mission to save him but this is something that has to be off the grid and off the books which means that if they're caught, then the United States government will deny any knowledge of their existence. Despite knowing the risks, everyone volunteers with helicopter pilot Frank Bama. Back in North Korea, Jenna gives Steve a pin so that he can use it to escape while seconds later, Wo Fat chooses to dispose of Jenna by shooting and killing her with Steve being left enraged and vowing revenge for her murder. Wo Fat later escorts Steve to an air field, presumably so that they can bring him elsewhere with Hawaii Five-0 and the SEAL team attacking. The H50 and SEAL Teams are later successful in saving Steve with Wo Fat being forced to flee. Realizing time is of the essence, they fly home with Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly also revealing that he is engaged to his fiancee, Dr. Malia Waincroft once again. Notes Deaths * Wo Fat killed Jenna Kaye Quotes Steve McGarrett: I'm gonna kill you! You're a dead man! You're a dead man! Wo Fat: We're getting on a plane in one hour, and you're taking me to Shelburne. Danny Williams: Ok, listen. I know you I know you want to put on the cape, and you want to go save the day, but please keep in mind, please, that this is not a puddle-jumper to Lana'i. Okay? This is North Korea. Steve McGarrett: I'm aware of that, thank you, Danny. Danny Williams: Okay. What do you want to do? Steve McGarrett: What am I gonna do? I got to help her. I'd do the same for you, and anybody else here. You know? What am I gonna do? Danny Williams: Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Please, just I'm just assuming, whatever it is you're about to do, you've done before, right? Ah, it's classified. Of course. Steve McGarrett: Do I.. is that concern that I see? Danny Williams: Yeah, jerk. I'm concerned. Big deal. Steve McGarrett: I'll be fine, all right? It's North Korea. What could go wrong? Danny Williams: Yeah, I know. (Lori walks in to Steve's office) Hey. Lori Weston: Hi. Danny Williams: (To Steve as he is walking out of his office) Do me a favor and watch yourself, huh? Steve McGarrett: I'll think about you the whole time. Danny Williams: Thanks. Kono Kalakaua: Okay, what the Hell? Chin Ho Kelly: Wasn't Jenna supposed to be in DC these last three months? Kono Kalakaua: Yeah, McGarrett said she was trying to find her fiancee. Apparently, she's not trying very hard. Chin Ho Kelly: Well, if she lied to McGarrett about that, what else is she lying about? Danny Williams: Joe, what's with the medical supplies? Joe White: Can't go on a humanitarian mission to inoculate villagers in South Korea without the proper supplies. Danny Williams: Ah. Humanitarian mission. Right. Joe White: It was either that or say that we were a band heading over there to entertain the troops. So unless you play a mean bass... Joe White: I'm going to need your badges and I.D.'s. (Joe collects everyones police badges and identification) The minute this plane leaves the ground, we're just civilians. That means no military supplies, fire support or friendlies in the area. If the mission is compromised, we go on escape and evade. And in the unlikely event that we pull this off, we could be charged with espionage, face federal prosecution and prison time for what we are about to do. That is, of course, if any of us make it back. So if anyone wants to back out, now is the time. No shame in it. Go with God and wish us luck. All right, that settles it, then. We come back with Steve, or we don't come back. CDR Wade Gutches: All right, who's ready to kick ass and take names? Got room for a few members of SEAL Team 9 on this little, uh what are you calling it? Joe White: Humanitarian mission. CDR Wade Gutches: Right. That's what I thought. Load it up, ladies. Danny Williams: Okay, uh, I thought we weren't gonna have any military backup. Kono Kalakaua: Yeah, I mean, won't you guys get in serious trouble for this? CDR Wade Gutches: Well, technically, uh, Team 9 had a few days of R & R coming, so we decided to do some sightseeing in Seoul. Last I checked, we owe Commander McGarrett and Five-O a favor. Something about a little midair rescue, as I recall. Joe White: Welcome aboard. Joe White: I know a guy. Danny Williams: What guy? (Joe grows a big cheesy smile) (Scene changes to inside a dive bar) Frank Bama: As I live and drink. Funky Joe White. Joe White: It's good to see you, Frank. Frank Bama: Hey, how are you, man? Danny Williams: Funky Joe? Frank Bama: Yeah. Played the sweetest guitar this side of the Sea of Japan. Frank Bama: Drink? Danny Williams: No, thank you. I'm a I'm more of a margarita guy myself. Frank Bama: Can't argue with you there. (Don't forget Frank is played by Jimmy Buffett) Danny Williams: Hey, it's Steve! I got Steve! He's alive! Steve McGarrett: Danny. Where's Wo Fat? Danny Williams: Just shut up, would you? ... Come on, Come on. Come on. Let's go. (Steve looks up from the helicopter floor between Joe's feet up to Danny) Danny Williams: No, don't. You can you can thank me when we get back to Oahu. Chin Ho Kelly: You can thank me by being the best man at my wedding. I'm getting married. (General round of congratulations from the guys on the helicopter and Steve smiles) Danny Williams: No, don't do it! Chin Ho Kelly: Thank you. I appreciate the support. Danny Williams: Seriously, don't get married. Just find a woman you really hate The men in the helicopter: And buy her a house. (Everyone laughs) Danny Williams: Yeah. Trivia * In this episode, the team travels to a location south of Kaeso'ng, N. Korea not Khe Sanh Vietnam as earlier identified (also misspelled). NH in northern Vietnamese dialect is pronounced ING making Khe Sanh sound like Kay Saing which is close to Kaeso'ng. |- |Wade Gutches |David Keith |A Navy SEAL who participates in the rescue operation. |- |Bradley Jacks |Sean MacCormac |A Navy SEAL and member of Team 9 who H50 were successful in saving from a killer in the episode, Kame'e (episode). |} |- |Bethany Morris |Kaytlin Borgen |The murder victim. |- |Sung Paek |Eric Choi |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Leonard Baxter |Michael Cowell |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Henry Dobson |David Farmer |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Kimo Halama |Douglas Mossman |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Sam Schulte |Jimmy Taylor |A man who appears in the episode. |} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 2 (2010)